Reshiram (M14)
Reshiram (Japanese: レシラム Reshiram) is a major character who appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. History Both versions Reshiram was commanded by the Hero of Truth one thousand years prior to the events of the films. At the end of their war with the Hero of Ideals and his Zekrom, it returned to the form of a Dragon Stone and was sealed away in the caves inside the Sword of the Vale. During the actual events of the films, Reshiram helps Zekrom save the world from the corrupted Dragon Force by funneling it into the Sword of the Vale. It also aids by trying to destroy the Protecting Pillars and then by helping guide the Sword of the Vale back down to the ground. In White—Victini and Zekrom Sometime during the three years he spent traveling the world prior to the events of the film, Damon happened to overhear Reshiram calling to him while he observed the ruined Kingdom of the Vale alongside Mannes. Together, the two of them went down into the caves inside the Sword of the Vale, where they became separated. At the bottom of the cave Damon discovered the Dragon Stone containing Reshiram and reawakened it. With Reshiram's help, Damon traveled to the villages of the People of the Vale and managed to convince them to support him. Its first appearance in the film comes when it helps Damon stop a giant tornado in the desert along with a herd of stampeding . It later appears in a flashback as Damon tells the story of his travels. When he raises the Sword of the Vale and comes to be opposed by , , , Carlita and Juanita, Damon summons Reshiram to aid him. It battles Juanita's , which Reshiram easily defeats. The second time it fights Golurk, it is interrupted by Zekrom, which Ash has discovered and allied with. The two dragons battle after Zekrom drops Ash at the castle, ending in Reshiram's defeat. Zekrom and Reshiram then realize that Damon's actions have unleashed a corrupted Dragon Force that threatens to destroy the world, and both dragons blows away the clouds to reveal this fact to Damon. In Black—Victini and Reshiram Reshiram appears in the story of the People of the Vale, but does not appear itself until Ash discovers its Dragon Stone inside the Sword of the Vale. It questions Ash about what truth he is pursuing, and when he answers that he wants to save Victini, Reshiram is satisfied in Ash's truths and appears before him as an ally. It bursts out of the cave and rescues Juanita's Golurk by stopping Damon's Zekrom's attack. Personality and characteristics Reshiram appears to be a Pokémon who is willing to work with those who seek truths. In White-Victini and Zekrom, it allied with Damon after seeing his desire to restore the Kingdom of the Vale. In Black-Victini and Reshiram, it allied with Ash after seeing his desire to save Victini. It later proves to be a helpful Pokémon as it along with Zekrom help in relocating the Sword of the Vale and quelling the corrupted Dragon Force. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Blue Flare|1=Fusion Flare|2=Dragon Breath|3=Dragon Claw}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Blue Flare|1=Fusion Flare|2=Dragon Breath|3=Dragon Claw}}}} In the games A Reshiram that knows was given to players of Pokémon White to represent the Reshiram who is befriended by . | level=100| game=5b| ndex=643| item1=Dragon Gem| types=2| typea=Dragon| typeb=Fire| otcolor=blue| ot= | id= | ability1=Turboblaze| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| met= | type1=Fire|move1=Blue Flare| type2=Fire|move2=Fusion Flare| type3=Ice|move3=Mist| type4=Dragon|move4=Draco Meteor| ribbon=Wishing| datedis= , , , , | country=various places| white=yes| ge=yes}} In the manga In the White—Victini and Zekrom manga Reshiram appears in the of the fourteenth movie where it sides with Damon as he discovered the "Dragon Stone" containing Reshiram's power. It was summoned by Damon in a far-off village of the People of the Vale to convince the people there about his honesty. Later, Reshiram fights Juanita's while under his control. Even though Golurk putted up a good fight, it was beaten by Reshiram. After Golurk's defeat, it fought with when Zekrom allied with . Moves used Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=谷原章介 Shōsuke Tanihara |en=Marc Thompson |it=Matteo Zanotti |ko=김승준 Kim Seungjun |fi=Aku Laitinen |da=Peter Pilegaard |es_la=Manuel Campuzano |es_eu=Iñaki Crespo |pt_br=Silvio Giraldi |pl=Mikołaj Roznerski}} Related articles * Zekrom (M14) Category:Legendary Pokémon (anime) de:Reshiram (Anime) es:Reshiram (anime) it:Reshiram (F14) ja:レシラム (サトシ) zh:莱希拉姆（电影系列第14作）